


Distance

by honeyohhoney



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyohhoney/pseuds/honeyohhoney
Summary: "Sure, it could be worse. Her and Katya texted everyday, they Skyped, they called as much as they could- but Trixie still found it difficult to manage being apart so much. She knew their relationship was worth it though, worth all the distance and waiting.And boy, was she waiting"





	Distance

Trixie Mattel was eighteen years old, approaching her final few months as a senior and every day she felt like every experience she was having was bringing her closer and closer to being the fully grown woman she was supposed to be at this age. It was an unusual period in her life and she sighed deeply as she stretched out on her crisp white bedsheets and thought about her current situation. Everything felt so messy. Academics were usually her strong suit but she felt so under prepared for her upcoming exams it was frightening, and it left her in a constant state of underlying worry.

Another issue was the little time she got to spend with her girlfriend. _Distance was a bitch._ Katya Zamolodchikova was a woman who was nothing short of breath-taking, with her beautifully smooth legs and her luxurious, yet delicate blonde hair, which was only rivalled in brightness by her dazzling smile.  
Katya is beautiful in every sense of the word, and Trixie hadn’t gotten to appreciate that beauty in person in months now.

The Zamolodchikova’s moved back to Boston, leaving the two women separated by an almost twenty four hour long car trip, before Christmas and it’d been difficult for everyone.  
Trixie and Katya’s families had always been close ever since they became neighbours almost ten years ago. There were so many cherished memories, Christmas dinners together, long summer nights spent in one of their back gardens over a barbeque. So when the girls got together just over a year and a half ago and approached their parents about it, they weren’t surprised to get an overwhelmingly happy response.

But these were all happier times.

Sure, it could be worse. Her and Katya texted everyday, they Skyped, they called as much as they could- but Trixie still found it difficult to manage being apart so much. She knew their relationship was worth it though, worth all the distance and waiting.  
And boy, was she waiting.

Katya’s text was late, on the evening Trixie really hadn’t wanted it to be. She glanced to the small pink alarm clock sitting perfectly on her bedside locker and noted she only had around forty minutes until her mother got home with her two younger siblings in tow- she definitely wouldn’t get any privacy once they got back.  
She scratched her leg in an attempt to get out some of her frustrated energy, but every second that passed without a response from the other woman left Trixie fidgeting even more.

After what felt like forever, but in fact couldn’t have been more than another five minutes, Trixie’s phone buzzed and she unlocked it immediately. Katya apologised profusely for her delay, and cursed the traffic that had held her up but assured the younger girl she was here now.

Trixie smirked to herself and allowed a hand to drop to rest at the bottom of her stomach just above the waistband of her school skirt, and noted how even that insignificant touch against her skin caused a stir in her. She was needy.  
Gripping her phone tightly, she awkwardly twisted her hand to type a reply she knew would hurry things along between them

**T: I’ve been waiting Katya, I need you**

She swallowed thickly as she noticed the three bubbles appear, indicating that Katya was typing. She had very obviously been waiting for her response, and Trixie was thankful because that meant she wasn’t left waiting long for hers.

**K: I know baby, I know you’re being really good and waiting for me – but I want you to start. Touch yourself.**

Trixie sucked in as much air as she could at the reply, she loved when Katya told her what to do in bed, and she wasn’t about to refuse this opportunity. Instead of removing her skirt, she moved her hand down to her thigh, and inched closer to her now soaked pink panties- which she had bought in anticipation for the first time herself and Katya had been intimate.

She really missed having Katya around- but she pushed that thought to one side and told herself that could be something to focus on later. For now, they were busy. Her hand rested against they outside of the lace and she squeezed just enough to feel how wet she really was, and she loved it. Katya could turn her on, even from miles away.

**T: Tell me what to do honey, please**

Trixie was begging and she wasn’t ashamed. They had done this enough times for Trixie to know exactly how she was effecting the other woman. She imagined Katya all laid out on her messy bedsheets, carefully planning her replies as she furiously rubbed herself off beneath her jeans. The mental image sent another rush of wetness against Trixie’s hand and she finally listened to her impatient side and slid her fingers easily to where she needed them.

She had almost a minute of lazily touching and teasing herself before another message came through

**K: You’re on edge. I want you to wait. Do gentle circles over your clit- no going inside or coming until I give you permission.**

Trixie groaned at the message, she had never imagined this could be what she wanted and didn’t want all at once, but in their time together Katya had shown her that. She barely ghosted two trembling fingers against herself, and whimpered as her hips bucked up after one particularly well placed touch. She wasn’t sure if she could wait, but her desire to do what Katya had said took over in her.

It took her a minute to be able to piece together a reply alongside her own teasing touches but she just about managed it

**T: Kat baby, I really can’t wait for this. I’ve been thinking about you all day, I’m so close.**

Her fingers moved at speed over her clitoris as images of Katya flashed into her mind. She thought of just how worked up her girlfriend would be right now, of her raspy moans of pleasure the closer she got to her release, how she’d almost growl Trixie’s name as she came against her own fingers. Trixie loved it.

She had been that lost in thought, and her overwhelming desire to come that she almost missed her phone buzz

**K: My impatient girl. I can’t wait to do this in person again, to really control you. I know how much you like it baby, but now I need you to listen to me- I want to come first. Make me come before you do Trixie.**

Trixie let out a moan at the words and deliberately made herself slow her movements so she could really try to focus on getting Katya off. She wasted no time in typing up a message that she knew was bound to tip Katya over the edge, but she made sure to keep the slow strokes against herself going as she typed

**T: Baby, I’m doing what you said. I’m waiting. You need to come though, focus some attention on your clit, hard and fast while you imagine me there with you. Think about my head between your thighs as I watch you. I’m listening to all your little moans and how you’re gasping for breath. I might even be really good and use my tongue on you as you get close. I love how wet you get for me, how you taste as you finish. Yekaterina, I need you to come for me.**

By the time she has the message typed Trixie is working herself fast again. The thoughts of eating Katya out and watching her come almost send her eyes rolling back in her head. She’s almost worried about how close she’s getting without Katya’s permission to finish and she pleads with herself to stop her hand but she’s just so wound tight she can’t.

There’s no delay in her phone buzzing this time and Trixie almost cries in relief at the simple reply

**K: Fuck Trix, that was amazing. Do it baby, come.**

She immediately pushes two fingers into herself, and grinds against the welcomed pressure inside, but adds a third finger to give herself the feeling she really needs. Her breathing is frantic and her hand that had once been holding her phone has now been put to use against her swollen clit. That pressure is building inside her again and she already feels slight relief at the fact she can give in to it this time.  
Her fingering is urgent and rough the closer she gets and more moans, this time of broken variations of Katya’s name, fall from her lips as she feels the wetness fall from the hand inside her and down to pool at her ass.

Soon after, with a couple more thrusts inside herself and a brush against her clit, she finishes and feels the wetness flood against her hand. She had been desperate for that and felt a remarkable sense of pride at the fact she could wait for it like she did.

After a chance to catch her breath, and wipe her hand against her already messy skirt, Trixie reached out for her phone and typed another message to her girlfriend

**T: I love you. It’s not the same here without you Kat.**

It wasn’t a message she sent to encourage guilt, but it was something she knew they were both thinking once their post-orgasm haze had mostly passed. She loved Katya and knew that the distance between them was only temporary, but it was something they were both finding really tough. They’d gone to being together every day to not at all and it was a struggle.

Taking a deep breath and wiping away the tears that had pooled in her eyes, Trixie opened up the message that had just come through

**K: I know my love, I’m missing you too. I’m going to try and get back down to see you soon, Mom said we might be able to visit at the start of summer after my exams. We can talk about it more when we Skype later, okay?**

At the idea of Katya visiting Trixie felt a lightness in her heart that she hadn’t really felt since Katya had left and a smile spread across her face. This was all she really wanted. Suddenly everything didn’t seem so difficult for Trixie and she dragged herself from the bed and towards the bathroom for a relaxing and well deserved shower.


End file.
